Making predictions has long been a pursuit of mankind. Logically, over time, prediction methods have improved. As prediction methods have improved, more fields of endeavors have become interested in using modern prediction tools to assist with their work. However, modern prediction tools while becoming more accurate have become increasingly difficult to use and understand by virtually anyone aside from dedicated, full time prediction software experts. This has severely limited the ability to use and take full advantage of modern statistical prediction software, including using the software in medical forecasting uses.